


There Is Nothing to Fear

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Sammy In Turmoil, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Enjoy this sad fic. It seems to be all i write these days.
Kudos: 5





	There Is Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sad fic. It seems to be all i write these days.

Fear. It can do crazy things to a person's mind. Make them see things that aren't there. Hear things that don't exist. Even send someone into a panic over nothing. 

Sammy thought he knew a lot about fear. But when he had heard Jack's voice come through the radio, he realized that he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface. 

Fear. When Jack's voice had started to sound wrong, Sammy felt ice form in his veins, his heart rate growing rapid. Something wasn't right. It sounded like Jack, but it was talking all wrong. It seemed off. Sammy tried to calm himself down, he knew he sounded desperate, trying to will Jack to appear out of the radio. Ben had become guarded, knowing that it wasn't the Jack that Sammy knew. 

Everything was wrong. Sammy was scared when Jack had started talking about leaving Lily, and joining him in the void. Fear gripped at his lungs, squeezing the air from every cell. His head felt heavy, painful, swimming with every breath. 

"Sammy we need to get out of here, it's not safe." Ben's voice was quiet, but urgent. Sammy looked up from staring at his hands, into Ben's brown eyes. He felt his heart calm ever so slightly, knowing that he wasn't alone in his fear. He nodded slowly, standing from his chair, his legs feeling weak. He followed Ben out to the car and collapsed inside. He felt drained as the fear had subsided and gave way to exhaustion.

The drive home he had listened to Ben ramble on about the negative effects The Void probably had on Jack. He didn't have the strength to carry on his side of the conversation. And as they pulled into the drive for the apartment Sammy felt a fresh wave of fear rush over him. He just hoped everything would be okay.


End file.
